monster_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Officers Lister and Landers
Officers Lister and Landers are a wisecracking buddy cop duo and supporting characters from the 2006 computer animated film, Monster House. Role in the Film Lister and Landers arrive on the scene shortly after DJ and Jenny stop Chowder from being tempted by his ball, and the three explain the nature of Nebbercracker's house to them. Horrified upon hearing that the house already claimed two victims, Lister attempts to call for backup, but Landers stops him, stating that they don't have any backup: the only one they have at the station is their secretary, Judy. DJ tries to show them that the house only attacks when its prey gets close, unfortunately, the house remains dormant due to the presence of the adults. Chowder attempts to throw a rock at the house, causing the two officers to reprimand the kids. As DJ, Chowder, and Jenny attempt to feed their dummy filled with cold medicine, which Chowder took from his father's pharmacy, to Nebbercracker's house, Lister and Landers turn up again, unplugging the vaccuum cleaner and causing the house to go dormant. Lister detains the kids while Landers examines the dummy, finding the cold medicine within the dummy. Having proof that DJ, Chowder, and Jenny are the thieves, Landers and Lister arrest them; the kids try to explain themselves as they are forced into the car, one by one. Just as the officers are about to get in the car, Lister hears a sound coming from the house, believing it to be the "dangerous creature", and goes to investigate, and Landers reluctantly follows, as DJ, Jenny, and Chowder call out to them from the car trying to warn them, to no avail. The two officers split up and go around to the sides of the house. While Lister brandishes his gun at one of the trees, the tree suddenly grabs Lister's gun, before grabbing him. Landers attempts to go get Judy to help them, but he is ensnared by the house's tongue and eaten; the tree then throws Lister inside as well. The house then eats the officers' car, with DJ, Chowder, and Jenny still inside; fortunately, the kids are able to escape through the back window. During the credits, Landers and Lister are shown crawling out from the pit where the house used to be. Lister is about to ask if they just got eaten, but Landers, eager to pretend the whole thing never happened, stops him. The two then decide to just go and "inspect some candy", and walk off sharing some laughs, as they notice their car is missing. Trivia * In the trailer, Nebbercracker's house eats both Landers and Lister while they are in the car even though this scene was not used in the movie itself. * They are mentioned in the Monster House game for the Sony PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube. The officers are never seen in the game, but their squad car is seen in the first chapter. * They also appear in the Nintendo DS adaptation of Monster House, but are absent from the Game Boy Advance version, with the exception of their squad car. Quotes * "All right, kids, this better be good. I was in the forest wrestling with a bear claw when we got the call. I was eating a doughnut!" - Landers * "He's a rookie. First week on the job." - Landers * "Doggy down?! We've got a situation!" - Lister * "All right, time's up, peewees. It's Halloween, and believe or not, we got things to do." - Landers * "Problem is it sounds kind of not real. So we'll see you later." - Landers * "I'm gonna forget you throwing that rock 'cause that dance was pretty funny. But next time any of you mess with this guy's house, all three of you are going in the hole, you got it? Now, I'll give you 10 seconds to march." - Landers * "Littering, loitering, vandalism, vagrancy..." - Landers * "And treason!" - Lister * "All right, kids, out of the trash cans. Let's go!" - Landers * "Come on. You heard the big guy. You see the light. Walk towards it. Ven aquí. Come on, keep it movin'! All right, drop your weapons. Huh? Pass them to me. Come on! I will shoot you." - Lister * "You hear that? You guys are going to jail." - Lister * "Yeah, yeah, yeah, 2-percent, you got the right to shut up. - Lister * "Yeah, they're gonna love you downtown, Jughead." - Landers Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Humans